Pregnant at 17
by KingZodiac
Summary: Nadeshiko Fujisaki is 17 Years Old, In Her Last Year of High School and Pregnant Note: More Descriptive Summary in the Story and Nagihiko isn't in this fanfic so be aware
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Nadeshiko is a 17 Year Old Girl who is in her last year of school and finds out some shocking news she is pregnant and after telling her boyfriend Kukai how will they cope taking care of a child? Also, there will be no Nagihiko in this fanfic so be aware of this.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

**Prologue:**

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" said Nadeshiko crying.

Nadeshiko just couldn't believe her eyes as she was holding the pregnancy test, which showed a positive sign clearly on it and here she is pregnant at 17 years old, in her last year of school and knowing nothing about taking care of kids. She noticed that the only way she could off become pregnant was at the night of Kukai's football team winning the Football Championship within their Prefecture. They spent the night at Kukai's house celebrating, forcing a couple of alcoholic drinks down their throats and of course one thing led to another.

"How could off I have been so stupid? What would my boyfriend think of me? After all, I have completely destroyed any chances of Kukai Souma having a career in football now!" Nadeshiko shaking just of the thought.

Then suddenly, she felt a pairs of hands covering her eyes which sent chills down her entire body.

"Hey there, Nadeshiko, it seems like I haven't seen you since like forever!" said Kukai who had the biggest smile of his face after winning the Football Championship. However, that smile was completely wiped of his face when he saw Nadeshiko turned around crying.

"Nadeshiko, what's wrong? If it is something I did please tell me, please!" said Kukai nervously.

"It wasn't something you did, it took both of us to do this," said Nadeshiko.

"Both of us, what are you talking about Nadeshiko?" said Kukai with concern within his voice.

"I don't know, how to tell this Kukai but I'm pregnant with your child!" said Nadeshiko who started to cry some more from her already tear filled eyes.

"P-P-P-Pregnant!" said Kukai who was shocked by the sudden news.

However, as he was about to speak some more he saw Nadeshiko his girlfriend running off into the distance. He couldn't believe he got her pregnant at 17 and just standing like an idiot in the middle of the school corridor he heard somebody running over to him.

"Hey, Kukai! I just wanted you to know that the football game got called off due to excessive snow so do you want to hang with me for the rest of the day?" said his best friend Ikuto.

"Ikuto, this isn't really a good time, but I do need to ask you something? Did you see where my girlfriend Nadeshiko ran off to?" Kukai said with urgency.

"Yeah, the last place I remember Nadeshiko running of to was the school's parking lot?" said Ikuto.

After hearing that from Ikuto, Kukai ran off to the school's parking lot to find Nadeshiko and after 5 minutes of running he saw Nadeshiko slumped up aganist her car crying her eyes out like waterfalls.

"Nadeshiko, you don't mind me sitting next to you don't you?" said Kukai.

Nadeshiko looked up towards her boyfriend, nodded and spoke while still crying "I am so sorry Kukai...you had all these plans to be a footballer... for Japan and representing them in the World Cup... and Olympics but ...after getting pregnant...I have ruined this for you...I'm sorry..."

Kukai sat next to Nadeshiko and held her hands towards his chest.

"Nadeshiko, you haven't ruined anything for me you know you will come first in my life, I will admit that I do like playing football but I only wanted to do that until I graduated from high school, so from now on Nadeshiko you and this baby will be my future and don't you forget it, you hear me?" he hugged Nadeshiko tightly while rubbing her back until she stopped crying.

After Nadeshiko stopped crying she asked Kukai an important question "You only wanted to play football until you graduated from high school?"

"That's right! I was going to announce to the coach that I wanted to stop playing football because I wanted to do something different in life, now that you're pregnant Nadeshiko here is the opportunity. The reason being because for so many years I have always wanted a family with you. However, what worries me is that both ours families are probably going to kill us when they find out about this!" Kukai said with a nervous laugh.

Nadeshiko laughed at this. "Well, when that time comes it was still much my idea than yours." she turned towards Kukai and kissed him passionately on the lips.


	2. Secret and Proposal

**KingZodiac here with the second chapter of this story so enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

**Please read and review  
**

"So we can both agree not to tell anybody including our parents about this until the time comes?" said Nadeshiko.

"Agreed, Nadeshiko!" as Kukai travelled his hand towards her stomach.

"However, Nadeshiko we can't hide this forever. People will find out eventually when your baby bulge starts to show after a certain period of time. Even if people did find out, nothing will get in our way because your Mom and Dad will love you throughout time." Kukai said with such confidence.

Nadeshiko smiled at Kukai because even knowing he behaves like a goofball and idiotic most of the time he did have the capabilities of being a father towards her baby.

Then Kukai turned towards Nadeshiko and spoke.

"You know you might have to quit the cheerleading squad, because of you being pregnant. The main reason I am saying this because you don't want to fall and cause an injury to yourself and the baby!" said Kukai with caution in his voice.

"I know that, but if is has to be done, then so be it!"

Nadeshiko knew she didn't want to do this because she loved cheerleading so much. However, Kukai did bring up a good point that she didn't want to cause injury to her and risk hurting the baby.

"So what are you going to do now since school is finished for both of us? Do you want to come to the Shinjuku Park with me and get something to eat my treat?" Kukai said towards his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I would like that!" Nadeshiko smiled.

However, before they got up they saw Amu Hinamori walking towards them.

"Amu, what are you doing here?" said Nadeshiko.

"Oh, Ikuto sent me to check on you guys because you have been out here for most of the lunch break. Wait a minute, what are you guys doing out here anyway?" Amu asked curiously.

"Well, Nadeshiko wasn't feeling well and I took her outside to get some fresh air!" Kukai lied through his teeth to avoid suspicion from Amu.

"Well, that explains it Kukai and it least it shows what a great boyfriend Nadeshiko has." Amu waved to them goodbye as she went back inside the school.

"P-h-e-w, that was close!" Kukai said relieved.

"Yeah, because Amu is the last person I want to tell because she spread it around the school within 5 minutes and that is something I don't want!" answered Nadeshiko.

After their conversation Kukai and Nadeshiko got into the car and drove to their destination. After arriving at their destination Kukai put the car in park and then kissed Nadeshiko passionately on the lips.

"You know Nadeshiko, this is the best thing that has ever happened in my life, this little him or her too growing inside of you." Kukai smiled kissing her lips over and over again.

_Time Skip 4 weeks_

4 weeks have passed since Nadeshiko told Kukai about her pregnancy. Nadeshiko was at cheerleading practice continuing acting as if nothing was happening to her.

"Alright, everybody we are going to be practicing our routine again. But first we are going to be doing the pyramid first. Which with the Japan National Championship coming up in a few weeks, we need to improve on that area and adjust a few other things here and there. Alright, Nadeshiko Fujisaki you will be the one to go on the top of the pyramid!" said Amu moving all the cheerleading girls into position ready for formation.

Nadeshiko gulped after hearing this. "Em, Amu can I ask you for a favour can I be a bit lower for the pyramid? The reason being is that I am sorry I haven't told you this in the past but I am kind of scared of certain heights." Nadeshiko hoping the lie will work aganist Amu.

"Yeah, right Nadeshiko! I have known you since elementary school and I definitely know you are not afraid of heights," said Amu, who raised her eyebrow with suspicion.

"Alright, so I am not afraid of heights. But what if somebody falls and hurts themselves that will mean we will have to withdraw from the competition. Knowing you Amu you don't want that to happen after all the work we have been doing, right?" said Nadeshiko.

Amu thought for a second and sighed, "Nadeshiko, you do have a good point there! Alright everybody, we have a change in plans we are not going to be doing the pyramid, we'll start with the dance portion. Nadeshiko, is that alright with you?"

Nadeshiko was growling at Amu sudden remark. "Why yes Amu Hinamori, the dance portion is a good place to start, you sarcastic bitch!"

Amu laughed at Nadeshiko of what she just said "Oh come on Nadeshiko, I was only kidding around. Alright girls, time to do this!"

While, the girls were practicing, Kukai was watching his girlfriend practice from the back door of the gym, smiling at just how much enthusiasm Nadeshiko got from cheerleading.

The next thing he did was reach into his trouser pocket and pulled out a velvet box which had a very expensive ring in it. Afterwards he closed his left hand around the velvet box as he was waiting for practice to be finished so he can Nadeshiko that very important question. Something he knew that can will change their entire lives. He knew that nothing can bring down the mood he was feeling right now, not even his worst, notorious, nightmare of all Tadase Hotori.

"Nadeshiko, you do know that your boyfriend is outside the back door watching you and us," said Rima Mashiro who just finished her dancing routine.

Nadeshiko smiled and looked towards Amu. "Amu, can I take a ten minute break and talk to Kukai outside?"

"Go on, but ten minutes only!" said Amu waving her off.

Nadeshiko jogged towards Kukai who caught her and spun her around while both of them having their lips connected to each other.

"Kukai, what are you doing here?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something important?" Kukai got on one knee and pulled out the velvet box he was holding with Nadeshiko being curious on what was happening right in front of her eyes.

"Nadeshiko Fujisaki, when I first went out with you many years ago, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of life with you and nobody else. Also, with the baby coming I didn't want it be called a bastard from anybody just because we are not married so what I am asking is will you marry me?"

Nadeshiko just couldn't believe her eyes, which were starting to fill up with tears at what she was seeing right now. She saw Kukai propose to her showing a platinum ring with red, blue, green emeralds right in front of her. "Of course I will marry Kukai Souma, you don't know how happy this makes me feel right now!"

After Kukai heard this response he got up and slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her passionately on the lips and after they stopped kissing Nadeshiko wanted to ask Kukai something.

"Kukai, can I ask you a question?" Nadeshiko said giggling.

"Go ahead!" said Kukai as he faced her.

"Would it be okay if I told people that we are getting married, because we me being pregnant I don't want people to assume or question us about this just because of that?" Nadeshiko nervously said.

"Don't worry about it because if people start to ask questions! Just say something, well I don't know like it is a promise ring just to show that I and you will be together forever."

Nadeshiko hugged Kukai and kissed him. "Thank you!"


	3. Revenge Is Sweet

**KingZodiac now onto the third chapter of this story and Tadase makes his appearance but don't worry he will get what he deserves so enjoy. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

**Please read and review  
**

Nadeshiko was walking towards her locker with the engagement ring that Kukai had given her on her finger just a couple of days ago, the plan that they had both come up with of telling anybody it was just a promise ring was pretty much working so far.

Also even knowing, Nadeshiko was only into her second month of her pregnancy but she did notice she was putting on a bit of weight. Luckily, she already knew that was one of the symptoms of pregnancy. While walking towards her locker Nadeshiko just suddenly got nudged in the shoulder hard by none other than Tadase Hotori.

"Ouch!" Nadeshiko groaned.

Nadeshiko and her friends used to like Tadase in elementary school as best friends, but when they got to high school everything changed. He started to become cocky towards Nadeshiko and her friends whenever he seemed fit, bullying other people for no reason and even trying to force Nadeshiko into becoming his girlfriend.

"My, isn't it Nadeshiko Fujisaki the girl I have a crush on!" Tadase said with a cocky voice.

"What the hell do you want?" Nadeshiko said with a glare.

"Oh, nothing! Except trying to make you my girlfriend as always!"

"I said this before and I say it again there is no way I would betray Kukai for you. You know we used to be best friends in elementary school but once you came here you turned into nothing but an obnoxious bastard!" Nadeshiko hissed.

"Oh, really because do you remember the party when Kukai celebrated winning the Football Championship?" Tadase smiled.

"What about the party?" she answered.

"Well let's just say that Kukai wasn't the only one that got close to you that particular night." Tadase said before walking off into the distance.

Nadeshiko's eyes just widened on what Tadase just said. Could he really be telling the truth about them being close together? No it can't be because he would try at utmost anything to get her and Kukai split up for his own selfish reason. Nadeshiko knew she had a couple of alcoholic drinks, but she remembered only having that moment with Kukai and nobody else.

Luckily, her thoughts came back to her when she noticed Kukai tapping her on the shoulder. Kukai noticed something was bothering his girlfriend so he spoke with caution.

"Nadeshiko are you alright, because it seems something is bothering you!"

"Yeah, I will be fine! It's just Tadase pissing me off as always and also, claiming that I got close to him the night you won the Football Championship!" Nadeshiko sighed after saying this.

Kukai growled, "I can't believe he would say that. Luckily, we know how he behaves and we will have something he probably will never get which is a loving relationship and it wouldn't surprise me if everybody in this high school agreed with me on that!"

Nadeshiko laughed at that comment. Then suddenly an evil idea came into her head to teach Tadase a serious lesson once and for all and told Kukai all about it.

An entire week had passed since, Tadase made a false claim that he and Nadeshiko got close together. When Monday morning came everybody including Nadeshiko, Kukai and Ikuto was laughing because they noticed that Tadase was covered with bruises and bandages all over his body and a ridiculous rainbow wig on top of his head.

"I just can't believe my plan worked." Nadeshiko grinned.

"I have to say I was a very brilliant plan and it will teach Tadase a very important lesson from now on not to mess with us high school students ever again!" said Kukai laughing in-between each word.

"Yeah, you can say that again!" said Ikuto smiling.

_Flashback_

"_Look! I see, Tadase walking alone on the street. So are you ready to put this plan into action!" Kukai said over a walkie-talkie with a smile on his face._

"_Where ready when you are?" Ikuto and Nadeshiko both spoke with smiles over their walkie-talkies._

_When Tadase got close Kukai and the others grabbed and dragged him into an alley. _

"_What the hell do you guys think you are doing?" Tadase shouted at them. _

"_We are going to teach you a very valuable lesson not to mess around with the people from high school and this is for them!" Nadeshiko had an evil grin on her face. _

"_Really, because I don't rea-" Tadase was interrupted when Kukai and Ikuto grabbed him and Nadeshiko just started to punch and smack Tadase all around his body and thanks to her being pregnant she grew tired in about 2 minutes. But within those 2 minutes she had done some significant punishment to him. _

"_Okay guys you can let him go until I say you have to pick him up again!" after that Kukai and Ikuto let go of Tadase who dropped to the ground. After that happened Tadase noticed Nadeshiko holding some superglue and a rainbow wig._

"_What are going to do when those things?" Tadase started to shake with fear._

"_Oh, don't worry you see! Kukai, Ikuto hold him up please!" Nadeshiko laughed._

_After she instructed the guys she poured superglue onto the wig and placed it straight onto Tadase's head and she looked pretty pleased with the result. _

"_You know, I think the wig kind of suits him and also, it feels satisfying getting revenge on you after everything you have done to people and if anyone finds out about what happened here you will be so humiliated that you was beaten up by a girl. Agreed!" Nadeshiko asked Kukai and Ikuto._

"_Agreed!" Kukai and Ikuto responded together._

_After that all of them left Tadase battered and bruised all over and with a ridiculous wig on his head they felt satisfied with the work they just produced. _


	4. Busted!

**KingZodiac onto the fourth chapter of this story and I want to thank all the people who have viewed this story from all over the world.  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

**Please read and review**

Except for the names of Nadeshiko's Mother (Megumi) and Kukai's Father (Kazuki) for this chapter and so on from this point.

Nadeshiko was into her fourth month of her pregnancy and she knew that time wouldn't be on her side as it was getting quite difficult to hide her baby bump from everybody. She refused to leave her bedroom until the coast was clear as she knew that her mother might kill Kukai for getting Nadeshiko pregnant.

"Maybe if I wore the loosest shirt I might be able to get away with this for a little bit longer!" said Nadeshiko with a bit of concern in her voice. Then Nadeshiko walked towards her closet, rummaged through until she found a shirt that was a bit big in size but perfect for hiding her baby bump. After pulling on the shirt, she remained completely oblivious that there was a massive hole in the back of the shirt.

"Nadeshiko, your breakfast is ready!" Megumi shouted out.

"OK! Mom I'm coming, just give me a minute!" Nadeshiko said and when she reached the bottom of the stairs Megumi spotted something.

"Nadeshiko, you can't were that shirt to school it has a massive hole in the back of it! So please put on another one!" Megumi demanded.

"Mom, don't worry I just put a sweater on to hide the hole in the back of the shirt."

"Oh, no you don't!" Megumi said. Then Megumi grabbed Nadeshiko and turned her around, unfortunately lifting the shirt up she was wearing, revealing the baby bump and that's when Nadeshiko then knew she was busted as by the sudden shock on her mother's face.

"Mom, I can explain!" said Nadeshiko who was struggling to fight back the tears.

"Explain what that you are pregnant and I want to know who the father is?" Megumi snapped.

"Mom, I know that you are shocked by this but I will only tell you if you can take some deep breaths, calm down and not get angry on what I am about to say!" sobbed Nadeshiko.

Megumi looked at her daughter, took a deep breath, still shocked at what just happened. "OK, I'm calmed down so please tell me who the father is?"

"OK! The father is Kukai Souma but I just want to let you know mother, none of us knew this was going to happen between us. However since we can't change the past we both accepted that we have to deal with the consequences caused by this! Also, he asked me to marry him and I said yes to his proposal" said Nadeshiko who managed to stop crying.

"So Kukai Souma is the father, asked you to marry him, but you do know Nadeshiko that now me and you need to go over Kukai's immediately to get this confirmed by him and me needing to tell him a few things?" Megumi asked and Nadeshiko just nodded at this response.

_Time Skip 30 Minutes: Location Kukai's Home_

Nadeshiko and Megumi arrived at Kukai's house and knocked on the front door.

"I'm coming!" a voice can be heard by Nadeshiko from the background and when the door opened it turned out to be Kukai whose voiced was heard by her.

"Oh Nadeshiko and Megumi what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Kukai asked yawning afterwards.

"We came to speak to you about something rather important? Also, can we come in please?" Megumi asked politely.

"Of course you can!" Kukai said letting Nadeshiko and Megumi into the house and taking them to the sitting room where Kazuki was sitting on the sofa.

"Oh, hello Nadeshiko and Megumi what are you doing here?" asked Kazuki.

"Oh, we came here to see you son about something rather urgent!" Megumi answered.

"What, might that be Megumi?" Kazuki asked Megumi.

"Yeah, what is it you want to speak to me about that is so important to ask?" Kukai asked.

"Em, I don't know! Being that my daughter being pregnant by your son, Kazuki!" Megumi shouted.

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT! Kukai, don't you realise what you have done?" Kazuki shouted for the whole city to hear but calmed down soon afterwards.

Kukai was shocked at what Megumi and Kazuki just said but he quickly responded back. "Yes, I do realise what I have done! Also, knowing both of you are very mad at me but I didn't mean for this for happen to Nadeshiko, but Megumi I think Nadeshiko has already told you that we can't change the past and we have accepted the consequences!"

"Is this true Megumi, is what Kukai said true?" asked Kazuki with his arms folded on his chest.

"Yes, it is true Kazuki but let's get something straight I am not mad at Kukai, just shocked by him! Also, yes Nadeshiko has fortunately told me about this and even said that you asked her to marry her is that correct?" said Megumi.

"Wait a minute, Kukai did Megumi just say that you asked Nadeshiko to marry you?" asked Kazuki.

Kukai responded by nodding and said "That's correct dad, I promise to love Nadeshiko and our child for the rest of my life. That is a promise I am going to keep! Now all I need is your blessing from the both of you!"

Kazuki and Megumi looked at each other and spoke together "Kukai and Nadeshiko you have my blessing to get married." After hearing that piece of news, Kukai grabbed Nadeshiko and kissed her passionately on the lips.

But the kiss was interrupted by Megumi, "You both know now that taking care of a baby is not easy and will require a lot of responsibility. I am extremely happy Kukai that you didn't run off when Nadeshiko told you this like some people do but this doesn't mean what you did were right! Also, I will be signing both of you up to parenting classes and one thing you might want to know is that you don't have a lot of money which is pretty important when raising a baby!"

Kukai answered, "Don't worry I accept what you have said Megumi and I will find another job or something to help with the money side of things!"

"That's good to hear Kukai!" said Kazuki who had a smile of his face knowing that his son can be a goofball at times he can show that Kukai is ready to take responsibility for this.

"Kukai, we don't need to keep this a secret anymore!" Nadeshiko smiled.

"That's right baby!" Kukai smiled and laughed.

Kazuki and Megumi just waved their heads side to side after seeing that.


	5. Unstoppable Love

**KingZodiac here now with the fifth chapter of this story so enjoy**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

**Please read and review  
**

A few days have passed since Nadeshiko's and Kukai's secret was discovered by their parents but that didn't seem to bother them. Reason being is that Kukai was in a particularly good mood as he would be taking Nadeshiko his fiancée for a night out since it was her birthday.

Kukai arrived at Nadeshiko's house, knocked on the front door and waited until it was opened by Nadeshiko who had the house to herself as her mother Megumi was away on business that week.

"Hello, Kukai! Come on in I will just be 5 minutes!" Nadeshiko smiled as she rushed back upstairs.

"Don't worry I have all the time in the world!"

After 5 minutes, Nadeshiko came down wearing an outfit which fit perfectly around her body.

"Wow, Nadeshiko you look amazing and trust me nothing is Unstoppable for you when it comes to wearing the clothes you want for tonight!" Kukai said while blushing on how Nadeshiko looked.

"Ah, that is really sweet and Kukai you look amazing to! Are you ready to go?"

"Absolutely! You are in for an Unstoppable night that you will never forget Nadeshiko!"

As they both left Nadeshiko's house they took a taxi which took them to their first location which was a restaurant located in Shinjuku. As they arrived they went to the person who was at the main desk, said they had a reservation, taking to their table where they were both treated to Michelin Star standard food which pleased both of them.

After enjoying the meal at the restaurant they arrived at their second location which was a karaoke bar where people can sing songs from all over the world. After walking into the bar Kukai and Nadeshiko both walked over to the DJ.

"Em, excuse me!" both of them said.

"Oh, hello! How can I help you?" the DJ asked.

"Yeah, I made a booking for one Kukai Souma to sing a song with my fiancée Nadeshiko Fujisaki!"

"Yep, I got you right here!" The DJ said as he handed both Nadeshiko and Kukai microphones.

"Can I quickly say something?" Kukai asked in which the DJ nodded.

Kukai spoke into his microphone, "Hello, everyone I hope everybody is having a great time tonight and I am here to sing a special song with my finance Nadeshiko. I just want to say that it is my finance's birthday and also, that every relationship has it ups and downs but if you both love each other very much no matter the circumstances love will always be Unstoppable. So due to a special request we will both be singing Unstoppable by JLS."

**(Announcement: Due to Fanfiction Site Rules I cannot post the Lyrics but the Song is Unstoppable by JLS if you want to listen to it. Also, it is something I will never own in my entire life.)**

When the song ended, Kukai and Nadeshiko hugged and kissed each other with a round of applause coming from everybody in the karaoke bar.

"Thank you very much for listening! I hope you enjoy the rest of the night!" Kukai responded.

"Yes, thank you! You have all been a great pleasure to have!" Nadeshiko said with a huge smile of her face.

After spending another half an hour at the karaoke bar they decided to leave. They decided to go to their final destination which was the Tokyo Skytree, which when they arrived they both entered the elevator and went to the top to enjoy the Tokyo Skyline at Night.

"You know, Kukai! This has been one of the best birthdays I have ever had!"

"Yeah, Nadeshiko I really glad you liked it. I just wish this night didn't have to end and by the way I got you a little something for your special day!"

"What is it Kukai?"

Kukai revealed a little box which he handed over to Nadeshiko. When she opened it revealed a gold necklace which completely shocked her.

"It's beautiful!" Nadeshiko standing their shocked as Kukai wrapped the necklace around her neck.

"I wanted to buy you a gold necklace for your birthday to show that are bond and love will always be Unstoppable because we will love each other to the end of time!" Kukai said.

"Thank you so much and that's was really beautiful! Also, you are right at the karaoke bar as with relationships they do have their ups and down but with are love being so powerful love will always be Unstoppable no matter the circumstances. I will always love you Kukai!" Nadeshiko cried with tears of joy after saying that.

"I love you to Nadeshiko!" Kukai wiped away the tears from Nadeshiko's eyes and kissed her on the lips until the nights end.


	6. Surprise In Store

**KingZodiac here now with the sixth chapter of this story and it is where Nadeshiko and Kukai know the gender of there baby**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

** Please read and review  
**

Nadeshiko was now into her fifth month of pregnancy and it was clear to everybody because her belly was really showing. However, if there was one thing she could do without was all the staring she was getting from all the high schoolers, but luckily she ignored it for the most part. Nadeshiko was walking all her way to her locker, only to be blocked by Amu Hinamori.

"Alright, Nadeshiko!" Amu said.

That was right Amu Hinamori and all of Nadeshiko's friends have now known about her pregnancy but surprisingly, Amu didn't spread it around the school like Nadeshiko feared.

"Yeah, I'm fine so is there anything I can help you out with?" Nadeshiko responded towards Amu.

"There is one thing I like to ask! Is it true that after school you and Kukai are going to find out what the gender of the baby is?" Amu asked cautiously.

Nadeshiko suddenly turned by what Amu just said and answered "That's right! By the way how do you know about that anyway?" Nadeshiko crossed her arms across her chest.

Amu nervously laughed and answered, "Kukai might off told me about it!"

Nadeshiko sighed, "I should off known not to trust Kukai with this secret!"

"What shouldn't off I be trusted with?" Kukai asked and Nadeshiko and Amu turned around to see him walking towards them.

"You telling Amu, that we are going to find out what the gender of the baby is today after school!" Nadeshiko really annoyed at Kukai for telling Amu about this.

"Heh, heh, Whoops! I must it let it slip out!" Kukai laughing nervously.

"Don't worry Nadeshiko and Kukai I am not going to tell anyone about this!" Amu said.

"Make sure you don't Amu or else! Now, let's get to class just in case our teacher shouts at us for being late and we don't want that right?" Nadeshiko said with a scary glare on her face as they walked over to their respective classrooms.

After Kukai's class was finished he walked over towards Nadeshiko's classroom and waited outside, anxious for her to get through with the teacher. Inside the classroom Nadeshiko was just finishing put her books away and making her way towards the front of the classroom towards her teacher Yuu Nikaidou.

"Nadeshiko, thank you for staying on such short notice," said Yuu.

Nadeshiko smiled "Not a problem, not what is it you wanted to see me about Yuu?"

"All I wanted to ask you Nadeshiko is how are you are doing and also Kukai." Yuu said.

"As to how I am doing Yuu? I am doing excellently...but what about Kukai?" Nadeshiko hoping it wasn't serious.

Yuu looked towards Nadeshiko, "I am afraid that he is failing both my Maths and Geography classes. If Kukai can't at least get a C+ in both of my classes he won't be graduating with the rest of his classmates this year."

"How can he be failing Maths and Geography classes?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I don't know exactly why but can you talk to him about this please, Nadeshiko!" Yuu asked Nadeshiko politely.

"Don't worry I will have a talk with him!" Nadeshiko said as she walked back towards her desk, grabbed her bag and walked outside the classroom where Kukai was standing waiting for her.

"Nadeshiko, are you alright?" Kukai asked.

"Kukai, no I am not alright! Why didn't you tell me that you are failing both Yuu Nikaidou's Maths and Geography classes? They are normally, subjects you do alright on." Nadeshiko shouted.

Kukai sighed. "I just got a lot on my mind, with the brand new job, the gender of the baby about to be revealed and it just seemed that I forgot about these subjects...I'm sorry."

"You idiot, you need to graduate this year, so stay focused on passing these classes then the job, me and the baby, because Yuu said to me that you needed a C+ in both of them to graduate." Nadeshiko said hitting him gently across the arm.

All Kukai can do was nod towards Nadeshiko. "Don't worry I will Nadeshiko!"

Nadeshiko and Kukai were waiting in the waiting room just hoping their turn was about to come up. Both were very excited to find out what the gender of the baby was going to be.

"Nadeshiko Fujisaki can you come this way please?" a nurse shouted for them.

Nadeshiko and Kukai stood up and walked into a private room which contained a machine which allowed people to see how the baby was progressing.

"So if you are ready, lie down and lift your shirt up please?" the nurse asked.

Nadeshiko did exactly as asked, started to shiver as the nurse put the ultrasound gel on her belly and the nurse moving the wand around her belly to find their baby until the nurse spotted something on the screen.

"As you can see their both of you that is your baby." The nurse smiled.

Kukai and Nadeshiko were amazed at what they were seeing on the screen which was their baby. Nadeshiko just couldn't wait the baby to be born into this world.

"Would you both like to know the gender?" the nurse asked.

"Oh, yes please! Since the beginning of last month we have been dying to know." Kukai was jumping up and down due to excitement.

Nadeshiko and Kukai were waiting impatiently as the nurse searched to determine if the baby was a boy or girl. However, they were about to receive a much unexpected surprise.

"You're going to be having a boy and a girl." The nurse said with a huge smile on her face.

"Wait a minute, what did you just say?" Nadeshiko and Kukai said in unison as they were both suddenly confused.

"Yes you are going to be having twins. As you see on the screen here's one and there's the other. The reason you might not off known until now is that one is a bit smaller than the other which is pretty normal so there isn't anything to worry about!" The nurse said.

"Thank you so much, I cannot believe we are going to be having twins!" Nadeshiko said as she cried tears of such joy.

"I know it's amazing!" Kukai said as he hugged Nadeshiko and kissed her after hearing such news.

After that they left the room, they called their parents to mention the wonderful news to them and no surprise to them their parents were overjoyed.

**That's right the wait is finally over! Now you know that Nadeshiko and Kukai are going to be having twins a boy and a girl. So stay tuned for the next chapter. Also, I like to say a special thanks to the people who have reviewed my story so thank you.**


	7. Wedding

**KingZodiac here now with the seventh chapter of this story it is where Nadeshiko and Kukai get married  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

**Please read and review **

Today was a special day for both Nadeshiko and Kukai as it was their wedding day, which comes a few weeks after hearing the surprising news that they were having twins which really excited them.

Kukai was fast asleep in his bed. When Kazuki walked into his bedroom intent of waking him up for his special day because Kazuki knew how much Kukai can sleep when he wanted to.

"Kukai, it's time to get up now," Kazuki said as he walked to his son's side and started shaking him a little. However, the response he got was not what he had in mind which was Kukai rolling over in his bed which made him roll his eyes.

"Kukai, if you don't get up this instant, I get the water bucket!" Kazuki said.

Kukai immediately opened his eyes and quickly rolled over towards his dad, "You wouldn't?"

Ikuto who was staying over Kukai's since he was going to be his best man for the wedding ran into his bedroom all soaking wet, "Oh, yes he would! So if I was you Kukai I get up right now." After Ikuto said that he ran out of Kukai's bedroom.

"Yeah, it is about time you got up Kukai. You don't want to make Nadeshiko upset especially since it is your special day." Kazuki said.

"Good point!" Kukai said.

Now onto Nadeshiko who was also fast asleep in her bed. But unlike Kazuki having problems with his son, Megumi walked into her bedroom and tapped her on the side which woke her up.

"Good morning!" said Nadeshiko with a yawn.

"Good morning, to you Nadeshiko! Are you ready for your big day?" Megumi asked.

"I have been waiting for this day since Kukai proposed to me." Nadeshiko said with a smile.

"That's good to hear Nadeshiko, now get sorted you have to be at the church within 2 hours." Megumi said as she walked out of Nadeshiko's bedroom. After Megumi left the bedroom Amu and Rima walked in. They were staying at Nadeshiko's as they were going to be Nadeshiko's bridesmaids for the wedding.

"Good morning, Nadeshiko!" Amu and Rima said in unison.

"Good morning, Amu and Rima! I am so excited." Nadeshiko said with a smile.

"I think it's safe to say we all are, right?" Rima asked.

"That's right!" Amu and Nadeshiko said in unison.

"After we had our breakfast Amu and Rima, Megumi wants us to get sorted pretty quickly as we got to be at the church within 2 hours, so no hiccups from both of you!" Nadeshiko said.

"Don't worry about it, Nadeshiko! We'll be sorted." Amu said.

"You worry too much!" Rima replied back to Nadeshiko.

"Yeah, you probably right! It is a special day after all." Nadeshiko said.

_Time skip 2 hours – Location: Church_

Kukai was walking around a bit in the main hall as he was extremely nervous but happy as he was about to make Nadeshiko his wife. Kukai took a deep breath and straightened his tuxedo.

"Kukai, you better get in place," Ikuto called out as Kukai made his way towards the altar.

"It's time to do this!" Kukai thought as the music in the church was playing to that of the wedding match. After watching Amu and Rima slowly marching down the aisle as Nadeshiko's bridesmaids.

Meanwhile at the other end of the aisle, Kazuki was looking at his soon to be daughter-in-law who was looking pretty nervous and chuckled. "Calm down Nadeshiko, it's almost time but being nervous isn't going to help speed things up!"

Nadeshiko turned and gave him a smile. "I can't be helped if I am like this? I am about to marry Kukai, the man of my dreams," Nadeshiko said with such a huge smile on her face.

"I think it is time to head down the aisle," Kazuki said at Nadeshiko.

As Nadeshiko was walking down the aisle Kukai turned around and saw Nadeshiko who looked absolutely amazing in the dress she was wearing. After reaching the alter Nadeshiko gave Kazuki a huge hug, saying thank you and turned back towards Kukai who offered his hand towards her.

"It's just so beautiful," Megumi said as she dabbed away tears of happiness.

"The both of them look so happy and I can definitely seeing having a beautiful, loving life," Kazuki said which Megumi nodded at.

After what seemed a lifetime to both Kukai and Nadeshiko because the priest was talking for a long time from their point of view the priest said, "And now, the bride and groom have requested to say their own vows," This snapped both of them out of there trance.

Kukai took a step closer to Nadeshiko, "Nadeshiko Fujisaki, we have finally made it. When I first met you, I had no doubt in my mind that you would be the women I would always love and spend the rest of my life with. It has been a long journey to get this far as with any relationship it has it own ups and downs but without them happening we wouldn't be here stronger than ever. Now with this ring, you will finally be my wife forever," he finished as he slid the ring onto Nadeshiko's ring finger.

Nadeshiko was on the verge of tears, "Kukai Souma, you are absolutely right, we have been made our relationship much stronger. But luckily, with our friends and families help we have made this all possible. When I first met you, I thought exactly the same thing you said about me which also cast no doubt in my own mind that you would be the man I would always love and spend the rest of my life with. I love you so much Kukai that with this with I will make you my husband for whole eternity," she finished as she slid the ring onto Kukai's ring finger.

Kukai and Nadeshiko both looked at the rings on their fingers and both held them up for the whole church to see.

The priest said with a smile, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." This was the part Kukai has been waiting for which he then grabbed Nadeshiko and brought his lips on hers which would be the first of many in their married lives.

Everybody in the church erupted with cheers and Nadeshiko and Kukai appreciated this since they are finally married.


	8. Accident and Hospital

**KingZodiac here now with the eighth chapter of this story  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

**Please read and review  
**

Nadeshiko was into her sixth month of her pregnancy, after Kukai and she came back from their honeymoon in the Caribbean they had the dream holiday of a lifetime from their point of view. Hopefully, once the twins are born and grown up a bit they might take them there to show what it is like to go there. After they came back Kukai moved into Nadeshiko's home, to be closer to her and the babies where Megumi and Kazuki had no problems with those arrangements being in place.

Meanwhile, Kukai and Nadeshiko were trying to come up with names for their babies.

"Sakura?" Nadeshiko said throwing out a name.

"It's alright! But it's doesn't seem to work from my point of view. Umm...how about Kimberley?" Kukai said.

"I like it, so we can agree with Kimberley Lilly Souma for the girl?" Nadeshiko asked with Kukai nodding his head.

"Now we have to come up with a name for the boy? But we definitely say we are not calling it Tadase after what that jerk has done." Kukai asked.

Nadeshiko nodded and shouted out two names, "Takuya and Takahashi probably?"

"Takuya and Takahashi are better than anything I can come up with. However, if I had to choose between the two I work go with Takuya as it just seems perfect," Kukai said.

"Takuya it is then but as a full name how about Takuya Lee Souma?" Nadeshiko asked with Kukai nodding his head.

"Well, I am glad that's over because it can be hard to come with names for newborns?" Kukai asked.

Nadeshiko laughed at Kukai's question, "Don't worry about it!"

After that conversation Nadeshiko was getting tired in which Kukai took her to their bedroom where she saw something that wasn't their previously.

"What's a cot bed doing in here?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Oh, yeah! That reminds me that cot bed is for me Nadeshiko. I just thought that you and the twins will be more comfortable on a soft bed then this. We don't want you getting a sore back every time you wake up," Kukai answering her question.

Nadeshiko smiled and kissed Kukai on the check, "I already get sore backs when I wake up thanks to carrying our babies everywhere I go!"

Kukai lead Nadeshiko over and onto the bed where she noticed she was getting very comfortable. However, Kukai had to leave and run a few errands for Megumi as a favour she wanted him to do.

He grabbed the keys to his Black Yamaha bike and waved at her before walking downstairs. "Megumi! I'm just running to the store to runs those errands you wanted me to do!"

"No problem! Kukai just make sure that you get back it gets dark!" Megumi replied as Kukai nodded back in response.

Kukai walked to the garage where his bike was, he pulled the motorcycle out of the garage, turned the ignition on the bike which roared into life and speeding of in the distance to the store. While Kukai was speeding of to the store, he noticed he was making some quick progress but decided to slow down just to be safe. But before he can do that a speeding car had ran the red light, hit him straight on and everything just went black.

Back at the Nadeshiko house, 2 hours have passed since Nadeshiko watched Kukai drive off into the distance. She had been getting some strange feeling, but she just shook it off every time they occurred. Then suddenly, somebody was knocking on their front door.

Nadeshiko walked downstairs to see Megumi rushing to the door and opened it to reveal Kazuki looking worried.

"Kazuki, what's wrong?" Megumi asked.

"It's Kukai something has happened to him!" Kazuki replied.

"What's happened to my husband?" Nadeshiko asked nervously.

"I got a phone call from the hospital saying that he was involved in an accident and he's currently in surgery!" Kazuki answered with Nadeshiko crying after hearing that.

"Accident, Surgery, is Kukai going to be alright?" Megumi asked.

"I don't know Megumi! But all I know is that we all need to get to the hospital immediately!" Kazuki replied with the rest nodding in agreement.

5 hours have passed since Megumi, Kazuki and Nadeshiko arrived at the hospital, waiting in the surgery room to find out on any news about Kukai's condition.

A doctor came out and asked, "Are you here about Kukai Souma?"

They all nodded and said in unison "Yes!"

The doctor walked over to them, "Kukai is a very lucky person because if he wasn't wearing the bike gear I'm sure he might not off made it. The good news is that we managed to stop the bleeding completely, bandaged him up as it revealed fractures in his right arm and left leg and will wake up in a day or two! Once the medication wears down!"

"Is there any bad news to report?" Kazuki asked the doctor.

"The bad news is that our ambulance workers said that the injuries where consistent of being hit by a speeding car at 40mph, which hit him, probably not stopping and speeding of into the distance like nothing happened." The doctor replied with everybody being shocked by this revelation.

"How can anyone do this to my son?" Kazuki thought.

"If I ever meet the person who did this to a kind person like Kukai I will be not held responsible for my own actions!" Megumi growled.

"Mom, please, violence will get us nowhere! Let's just keep our thoughts on Kukai, my husband and hope for a speedy recovery for him!" Nadeshiko pleaded.

"Alright, I won't! If it is okay with you doctor will it be alright to see Kukai?" Megumi calmed down and asked.

"Not a problem, this way please!" the doctor leading them.

"Kazuki are you not coming with us?" Nadeshiko asked.

"There's something I got to do! But don't worry I will come straight back!" Kazuki replied.

Kazuki left the hospital, got into the car and drove to the junkyard where the remains of the trashed motorbike were lying. After putting the mangled bike on the back of a trailer that was tied to the car, he drove it to an old dump cliff just outside Tokyo where people over the years through away objects that reminded them of bad memories or didn't want them anymore.

Without any hesitation, Kazuki took the mangled bike of the trailer, dragged it all the way to the cliff face and pushed it off. However, before he did that he took the keys out of the ignition as it had an important picture of Nadeshiko and Kukai smiling together and a little kimono style doll key chain, which he put into his pocket as he knew it would be important to both Kukai and Nadeshiko not to get rid of these keys.

Kazuki felt satisfied that he got rid of the bike that caused Kukai's accident as it felt like some closure which Megumi and Nadeshiko would agree with. However, he knew that when the driver is finally caught it would give him complete closure.

After doing that he got back into his car and drove back to the hospital.

"Hopefully, this sort of thing never happens again to my son!" Kazuki sighed after saying that but felt like it needed to be said from his own mouth.

After arriving back at the hospital, going to room where Kukai was being kept, he saw Nadeshiko and Megumi sitting at Kukai's bedside.

"Were have you been? Nadeshiko told me you had to take care of something!" Megumi asked.

"That's correct! Let's just say we won't be seeing Kukai riding that bike ever again!" Kazuki said.

"How come, Kukai can just fix it up again can he?" Nadeshiko asked Kazuki with a puzzled look.

"I chucked the bike over an old dumping cliff! I needed to get rid of that thing as it will just bring back bad memories of this accident and we can all agree we don't want that!" Kazuki responded with Nadeshiko and Megumi nodding in agreement. After all that, all of them spent the rest of the night at Kukai's bedside.


	9. Memories and Waking Up

**KingZodiac here now with the ninth chapter of this story and this chapter is pretty special as it will show the memories of how Nadeshiko and Kukai feet meet and feel in love with each other **

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

**Please read and review  
**

After spending a full night at hospital, Nadeshiko woke up at Kukai's bedside and noticed that he still didn't wake up but the doctor did say it would take one or two days to fully awake.

Nadeshiko then noticed that Megumi and Kazuki wasn't around but that didn't matter to her because Nadeshiko was not going to leave until Kukai woke up. As time was passing by, Nadeshiko was trying to think of something to take her mind of the whole Kukai incident and she thought about how she meet Kukai in the first place and how they feel in love.

_Flashback_

_Kukai was sitting behind a desk being bored as usual and to make things worse elementary school had barely started. He was in the fifth grade and just one of those students whole just did the minimum to pass each year._

_When Kukai arrived at school, he was hearing rumours about a new, beautiful female student coming to Seiyo Academy. However, Kukai didn't really take that much notice of the rumours because he was too bored to think of anything for the time being._

_Then the classroom door opened and the teacher walked in followed by a beautiful woman that made Kukai's eyes widen. The rumours that he heard were true because Kukai never saw a more beautiful looking girl in his entire life. The women was wearing the school uniform with such perfection, her red tie done perfectly, shirt tucked in, blazer buttoned up and the red pleaded skirt having no winkles in it. _

_However, when Kukai was looking at the women at the front of the classroom, the rest of the men in the class had their mouths open which was pretty disturbing to the teacher. _

"_Class please settle down and for god sake! All you men close yours mouths immediately! Now that I have your attention, we have a brand new student here today, her name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki and I want all of you to make her feel welcome at this school. Now Nadeshiko, why don't you take a seat next to Souma," said the teacher who pointed right at him. _

_Kukai watched Nadeshiko walk down the aisle towards him and saw her take the seat right next to him. Without any hesitation, "Hello, there I'm Kukai and it's nice to meet you," Kukai said holding out a hand for her to shake. _

"_Hello, I'm Nadeshiko and it's nice to meet you to," Nadeshiko said with a smile. She took Kukai's hand and shook it. However, without them realising it would be the start of a friendship that would turn into something bigger than any of them imagined. _

_Six months had passed since Kukai and Nadeshiko first meet each other. From day one they became the closest of friends but Kukai felt like he wanted something more than becoming Nadeshiko's friend, more like wanting to be going out with her. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible as she was dating someone at the time, which made him very jealous but new better not to interfere. _

_Kukai was walking in Shinjuku Park with the sun setting behind all the skyscrapers, it was truly breathtaking from his point of view. However, something caught his attention it sounded like a women was crying and not too far from where he was standing. _

_Kukai approached to where the sound was coming from and saw something he didn't want to see. It was none other than Nadeshiko holding her knees up with tears running down her face. It made Kukai's heart break because he didn't like seeing one of his friends crying. _

"_Hello Nadeshiko, what are you doing here crying? Were you meant to be out on a date with somebody?" Kukai asked with such sympathy in his voice. _

_Nadeshiko turned towards Kukai not expecting him to be there, "Oh hey Kukai, I wasn't expecting to see you here in Shinjuku Park," she said while whipping away the tears from her eyes. _

_Kukai sat next to Nadeshiko wondering what was going on and asked, "Nadeshiko, what's going on? It doesn't really sound like the date went well because of the crying I heard from you."_

"_Let's just say now my ex-boyfriend! He took me here as part of our date and something just happened which pissed me off like saying that he was just dating me so he can become popular, then I gave him a great smack across the face, left me here and you know the rest Kukai. I feel such an idiot!" Nadeshiko said sadly. _

"_No, Nadeshiko you are not an idiot! The guy that did this to you is the idiot and let's just say I'm glad you give him a piece of his own medicine. It just shows that we shouldn't get on your bad side." Kukai said nervously._

_Nadeshiko laughed slightly at Kukai's comment, "You're right! I am not an idiot and it did feel great to teach him a lesson he would never forget." When Nadeshiko finished that sentence she was going to give Kukai a friendly kiss on the check however, Kukai turned around at the last moment and their lips came into contact with each other. _

_Both Nadeshiko and Kukai immediately parted, blushing like red tomatoes. They both couldn't really think of anything to say as they seem to have lost the ability to speak at the moment. However, after taking a few seconds to think they both looked back at each other's faces. Kukai was about to say something but then Nadeshiko came down on him with a kiss, but this time it was intentional and there was nothing that can ruin their moment of pure bliss. _

_After that moment, they both new that it was the start of their relationship and it were still going strong to this day. What really made the memory more memorable to Nadeshiko was that their relationship ending up with them getting married. _

_End Flashback_

Nadeshiko was really glad that she can remember all those precious memories and she wouldn't change that for the world and then she noticed something moving.

That movement turned out to be Kukai waking up which made Nadeshiko smile with joy.

"Oh, my head! What happened to me, Nadeshiko?" Kukai asked through the pain.

"You were involved in a bike accident Kukai! You were very fortunate because you were wearing your bike gear at the time it's what saved your life. If you were not wearing it you probably wouldn't be here alive right now. Luckily, the good news is that the doctors managed to stop the intensive bleeding you wear having thanks to surgery, bandaged you up as it revealed you have fractures in your right arm and left leg and you have been asleep for 24 hours!" Nadeshiko answered.

"Well, that answers my question Nadeshiko! One thing know what happened to my bike?" Kukai asked which made Nadeshiko laugh nervously.

"Let's just say you won't be seeing that bike again! It got completely destroyed in the accident!" Nadeshiko lied without having to mention the part about Kazuki getting rid of it by chucking it over a cliff face.

"Never mind! I'm here now and let's enjoy the moment!" Kukai said while smiling through the pain which afterwards Nadeshiko kissed him knowing he was going to be okay.


	10. Turn of Events

**KingZodiac here now with the tenth chapter of this story and it contains a flashback, shocking revolution and twist which you will have to discover while reading **

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

**Please read and review  
**

Except for my own character Police Officer: Mrs. Nagashima

Nadeshiko was now into her seventh month and she was finding it really hard to go to school and visit Kukai while he was recovering at the hospital. It had been three weeks since Kukai woke up and his recovery was progressing well, the cast for his arm had come off because the doctor noticed that the break in his arm was healing very quickly much to their own surprise.

However, Kukai still had a cast of his leg so was confined to a wheelchair for the time being if he wanted to move around. During his recovery, the doctors told Kukai and the others some shocking news being that the break in his leg was significant enough to prevent him from ever playing any sports again and leave him with a limp for the rest of his life. However, this didn't bother him much, because all that mattered to Kukai was that he was alive, being a husband to his wife Nadeshiko and being a father.

Meanwhile at school, it was nearly the end of the day and Nadeshiko and Amu were having a conversation just before leaving.

"So are you going to be visiting Kukai now Nadeshiko?" Amu asked politely.

"You should know this by now Amu, I have been visiting him every day!" said Nadeshiko annoyed.

"Okay! No need to talk to me like that you know!" said Amu angrily.

Nadeshiko said with such sympathy, "Sorry Amu, it's just that I want Kukai to leave the hospital soon, it just feels so lonely without him at home with me."

"It's alright! I know how it feels, well if you like I can come to the hospital with you?" asked Amu.

"You would do that for me, Amu!" Nadeshiko begging that was true.

"Of course, what are friends for?" Amu said with a smile.

"You really are a true friend Amu Hinamori!" Nadeshiko said with a smile.

"Nadeshiko, do you remember how we became friends in the first place?" Amu asking Nadeshiko a random question.

"Amu that's a bit random to ask me something like that but well, yeah! It may not off happened in the best of circumstances, but without it we might off never become best friends with you." Nadeshiko said while remembering.

_Flashback_

_Nadeshiko had just finished her first month of elementary school at Seiyo Academy and she was really enjoying it making new friends like Kukai, Rima and Tadase (back when he was a nice person) and joining the cheerleading and karate squad. After thinking about all that, she was walking along the school corridor when she heard a commotion and went to see what it was all about. _

_When she got there she was shocked at what was going on Saaya Yamabuki and her gang beating up a pink-haired lass named Amu Hinamori. Nadeshiko knew that Saaya and her gang had a reputation of being the school bullies and thinking they were better than everybody else. While, watching what was happening she heard things that she didn't like._

"_Oh, poor Amu Hinamori!" Saaya spat out while throwing a punch._

"_Yeah, this is what happens when you get in the way of us?" one of the gang members shouted. _

"_Please, leave me alone!" Amu begged while crying. _

"_Shall we leave her alone?" Saaya asked her gang and said "Nah!"_

_Just before, Saaya and her gang were about to attack Amu again Nadeshiko couldn't take it anymore and shouted at Saaya and her gang. "Hey, leave her alone!" which made them turn around._

"_This doesn't concern you Nadeshiko, leave now we have some unfinished business to take care off with Amu Hinamori!" Saaya shouted._

"_No, I won't! I am sick of you and your gang beating up people and thinking you are better than everybody else!" Nadeshiko shouted with such force it could be heard throughout the entire school._

"_What the hell did you just say?" Saaya asked with angst._

"_You heard me Saaya Yamabuki!" Nadeshiko said sarcastically with her arms crossed. _

"_Oh, that's it! Get her!" Saaya ordered. _

_Without any hesitation one of the girls tried to charge at Nadeshiko with a punch, but she dodged it, grabbed her arm and flipped her onto her back. With her back turned, the next girl grabbed her from behind, but Nadeshiko head-butted her in the nose, kicked her in-between which forced the girl to get on her knees, which afterwards Nadeshiko gave a karate kick to the head knocking the girl unconscious. Then a boy tried to karate kick Nadeshiko, but she grabbed his leg and tossed him into the locker which left a massive dent and afterwards the boy ran away knowing that Nadeshiko knew he made a wise choice not taking more punishment. _

_Amu was amazed on how Nadeshiko beat up those bullies. However, Saaya was left speechless after witnessing what Nadeshiko had done to her gang members and she was the only one left. She spoke out nervously, "How is that even possible, I have the strongest people from this school in my gang, how can you beat them so easily?" _

"_Well, let's just say if that's what the school has to offer and for them to be in your gang, I am not impressed!" Nadeshiko said._

"_You won't get away with this Nadeshiko?" Saaya spat out._

"_Oh, really! Because it looks like I just did!" Nadeshiko said while pointing at somebody. _

_Saaya turned to see who it was and it was none other than __Tsukasa Amakawa the school principal. Saaya knew she and her gang were busted because before Saaya ordered the gang to attack Nadeshiko, Tsukasa walked out of his office to see what was going on and saw what happened._

"_Saaya, come to my office immediately! There is something we have to discuss!" Tsukasa ordered._

"_Yes, sir!" Saaya said knowing she was defeated and marched towards the office. _

_Nadeshiko walked over to Amu to see if she was alright and spoke, "Are you alright Amu?"_

"_Yeah, I'll be fine! But what I saw just there was amazing!" Amu spoke._

"_Oh, it's nothing but I do have to say that those karate lessons did come in handy. Never mind that Amu I know your saying that you are fine but I will take you to see the nurse just in case you have any injuries!" Nadeshiko ordered with Amu nodding._

_Before heading to see the nurse Tsukasa walked up to speak to Nadeshiko, "Em, you know Nadeshiko! I don't condone what you just did there, but as seeing that Saaya and her gang have been bullying people all around the school, I have to say that took some guts and probably, something I will never do!" _

"_Does that mean I won't get in trouble for this principal Tsukasa?" Nadeshiko asked while being shell-shocked on what he just said._

"_Not this time, because you were defending somebody! Also I have to say to Amu you would be lucky to have a person like Nadeshiko as your friend!" Tsukasa said. _

"_I haven't really got any friends principal, I'm normally by myself!" Amu shyly spoke. _

"_Well, if you want I'll be your friend! Because I don't like to see people being by themselves and also, if you have any problems I can help solve them as friends" Nadeshiko spoke with Amu smiling at that revelation. _

"_Friends!" Amu happily shouted._

"_That's good to hear from the both of you! Now if you excuse I have to see one little girl called Saaya Yamabuki in my office!" Tsukasa said while walking back to his office._

_After that day Nadeshiko and Amu became really close friends which couldn't really be split up and also, Saaya and her gang got kicked out of school and never allowed to return much to the relieve and delight of every pupil at Seiyo Academy. _

_End Flashback_

After Nadeshiko remembered that memory on how Amu became friends with her, they made their way towards the hospital to give Kukai some company. Once they arrived at the hospital and Kukai's room they noticed Kukai, Megumi, Kazuki and somebody they weren't expecting, it was a police officer and so Nadeshiko asked what the officer wanted.

"Um, excuse me!" asked Nadeshiko.

"Oh, hello! I'm guess you all wondering what I am doing here?" said the officer with the others nodding in agreement.

The officer continued, "My name is Mrs Nagashima and I am the police officer who has been investigating the bike accident that occurred to Kukai Souma! Well, I have some good news to tell all of you!"

"Well, what is the good news you want to tell us?" Megumi asked.

"We have managed to find the driver who caused the accident. Does the name Tadase Hotori ring any bells?" Mrs Nagashima asked. The others were left shell-shocked, they all knew Tadase can be a bad person but few expected him to do anything like this.

"D-D-Did you just say Tadase Hotori was the driver?" Kukai and Nadeshiko said in unison with Mrs Nagashima nodding her head.

"Why would he do something like this to me?" said Kukai curiously.

"I think I might know why he did this Kukai!" Nadeshiko answered.

"Is it something you like to tell me Nadeshiko?" Mrs Nagashima asked.

"Well, first the others and I used to be best friends to Tadase Hotori back in elementary school, but after starting high school he completely changed. He would bully others for no reason and on many occasions tried to force me to break up with Kukai and becoming his girlfriend." said Nadeshiko.

"Anything else?" Mrs Nagashima asked.

Kukai nodded and spoke, "I answer this one, one day he pushed things to far he tried to convince Nadeshiko that he was the one that she had slept with and got pregnant because of that. However, knowing Tadase it was all just a lie to break us up. One day, Nadeshiko, Ikuto and I came up with an idea to teach Tadase a lesson which worked until now and this is probably his idea of getting his revenge!"

Mrs Nagashima turned towards Megumi and Kazuki, "Did any of you know about Kukai and Nadeshiko and this Ikuto person teaching Tadase a lesson?"

"No, we didn't Mrs Nagashima!" Megumi answered with arms across her chest.

"It comes as a complete shock to me, but even knowing I don't condone violence, he probably deserved it from all the trouble he has been causing to everybody!" Kazuki sighed after saying that to Mrs Nagashima.

Amu turned towards Kazuki and said, "I have to agree with Kazuki on that one!" The others except for Mrs Nagashima nodded their heads on that one.

"Thank you so much for answering these questions!" Mrs Nagashima said.

"Can I just answer you a quick question?" Megumi asked Mrs Nagashima.

"Of course you can!" Mrs Nagashima said politely.

"How did you know it was Tadase Hotori anyway?" Megumi asked.

"Well thanks to CCTV we obtained from the junction the accident occurred, we managed to use computer enhancing technology to get a clear view of the face to see who the driver which aka being Tadase Hotori. Also, with the CCTV we managed to find out which way the car drove and we managed to locate the car outside an apartment block just of Kuramae-hashi Dori near Akihabara in Tokyo. Once there we arrested Tadase Hotori from his apartment and discovered the car keys from the car that caused the accident on the scene!" Mrs Nagashima answered before standing and heading towards the door.

"Wait, before you go Mrs Nagashima! Is Tadase Hotori being charged with anything?" Kazuki asked Mrs Nagashima with curiosity.

"He's already being charged and convicted for dangerous driving, leaving the scene of an accident, driving without insurance, drinking under the influence of alcohol, grievous bodily harm and speeding. He was sentenced to 10 years imprisonment because the judge deemed that he should be charged as an adult for what he had done." Mrs Nagashima answered.

"That's good to hear, Mrs Nagashima!" Kazuki smiled as he finally got closure for this horrible ideal. After that Mrs Nagashima nodded and left the room though the door. Soon afterwards, Megumi and Kazuki left for home knowing that everything was now sorted thanking the police for the hard work.

"I guess we won't be seeing him for a long time or ever again!" Amu said while smiling knowing that Tadase Hotori won't be causing any more problems.

"We can finally rest easy knowing that Tadase is locked up!" Nadeshiko smiled.

"That's right Nadeshiko! Now all I just want now is to leave this hospital and go home with my wife for some quality time!" said Kukai while rubbing his hand on Nadeshiko's swollen belly.

**Well there you have it you all now know that Tadase Hotori was the one that caused the accident to Kukai Souma. However, as always his plan for revenge failed as he got caught, arrested and charged to 10 years imprisonment thank god for that. Also, in this chapter you saw the appearances of Saaya Yamabuki and Tsukasa Awakawa and who knows they might return later on but you never know**

**Now I will see you for the next chapter KingZodiac out!  
**


	11. It's Time to Give Birth

**KingZodiac here to report that this is the last chapter for this story and I saved the best for last so I hope you enjoy reading it. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I never will as it belongs to its rightful owner Peach-Pit.

**Please read and review**

Nadeshiko was into her eighth month of pregnancy, plus a few days back she had welcomed the news that Kukai can leave the hospital and being able to go home with his wife.

"Kukai, are you home?" Nadeshiko asked while opening the front door, laying a hand on her swollen belly.

"I'm in the living room Nadeshiko," shouted her husband. She went to the living room seeing Kukai sitting on the sofa with his legs up on the coffee-table.

"Hello, honey!" She said while walking over to where Kukai was sitting.

"So, Nadeshiko, how are you feeling?"

"I would feel top of the world, once these back-pains go away!"

"Luckily, they will Nadeshiko once the twins are born. Well, why don't you make yourself comfortable Nadeshiko for the time being?"

"Don't mind if I do, Kukai!" Nadeshiko answered while lying back to a comfortable position.

"Hey, do you want to watch a movie?" Kukai asked, given a smile towards her belly.

"Yeah, that would be lovely, which one?"

"I don't know! Why don't you pick this time Nadeshiko?"

"Umm, how about American Pie: Reunion?"

Kukai smiled. "Alright, American Pie: Reunion it is," he said.

After, watching the movie Nadeshiko felt a slight pain coming from her belly. It made her think are the babies coming, however she just ignored it thinking it was stomach cramps.

"Kukai, would you excuse me for a minute, I've got to go to the bathroom!"

"Yeah, go ahead, Nadeshiko! I'm not going anywhere!" Kukai giving a grin and kissed Nadeshiko on the check, before she got up and made her way towards the bathroom.

However, before Nadeshiko can make her way to the bathroom, she suddenly had to clutch her belly and the floor underneath her turned soaking wet. Just across the hall, Kukai heard something that sounded like a splash and went to investigate what it was. Once he got to where the noise came from he saw Nadeshiko with a hand on her stomach.

"Nadeshiko?"

"Kukai, I think it's time m-m-my water just broke." Nadeshiko said in a shaky voice.

"That shouldn't be your only eight months along!"

"Well, you better believe it, Kukai! I'm having the babies now!" Nadeshiko said clutching her stomach and finding it very hard to breath.

Kukai suddenly grabbed his mobile phone and called 119 as he knew they needed an ambulance.

"119. What's the emergency?"

"My wife has gone into labour! We need an ambulance as fast as possible because I can't drive!"

"Ok, sir calm down! An ambulance is on its way."

Kukai was glad Nadeshiko's home was very close to Tokyo General Hospital, and then the ambulance pulled up and helped Nadeshiko onto a gurney. On the way to the hospital Kukai called Megumi and Kazuki and told them to get to the hospital. Not once had Kukai let go of Nadeshiko's hand or leaving her side during the journey. Once they arrived at the hospital, Nadeshiko was taking to the maternity ward were she was lifted onto a smaller bed, her underwear having to be removed and legs propped up on stilts. Once that was over she groaned as another contraction hit her dead on.

"Kukai!" Nadeshiko shouted

"Nadeshiko, I'm coming, it's going to be alright!" Kukai spoke as he helped into scrubs by the nurse.

"Nurse, how far are the patient's contractions?" A nurse asked.

"Three minutes apart, don't worry we will be given her an epidural to help her deal with the pain!"

"No epidurals, I want to feel everything while I'm given birth," Nadeshiko shouted

"If that what she wants!" A nurse spoke out.

Once the nurse said that, Megumi and Kazuki came bursting through the doors wearing full scrubs and almost knocking them out of there hinges.

"Megumi...I'm scared..."

"I know Nadeshiko, but you have to relax?"

"Nadeshiko," said Kukai who was dabbing her forehead with a cool cloth.

"Okay, Nadeshiko, I need you push now as you are now fully dilated!" a nurse shouted.

After nearly 25 minutes of intense pain from pushing the nurse doing the delivery saw the head.

"One last push, then the first baby will be here."

Nadeshiko growled and pushed, until everybody in the room heard the glorious sound of a babies scream echoing the room.

"The first one is a girl," one of the nurses shouted.

One of the nurses cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby to the nurse next to her.

"Okay, Nadeshiko! Just relax for a few minutes as we have another baby to deliver!" Megumi spoke

"I know Megumi, but it hurts so much!" Nadeshiko mourned.

Kukai who was holding Nadeshiko's hand and Kazuki watched as the baby was being cleaned up.

"Alright, Nadeshiko, one big push and the second baby will be born!"

Nadeshiko pushed with all her might and heard the sound of a second babies cry.

"The second one is a boy," one of the nurses shouted.

One of the nurses cut the umbilical cord and handed the second baby to the nurse next to her to be cleaned up. Nadeshiko had finally, done it delivering her and Kukai's babies into the world.

"Can, I see my babies, please?" Nadeshiko asked.

Megumi handed the baby girl to Nadeshiko which had purple hair like Nadeshiko and emerald green eyes like Kukai, while one of the nurses give her the baby boy which had brown hair like Kukai and brown eyes like Nadeshiko. They were now lying in her arms.

"Aren't they beautiful, Nadeshiko?" Kukai spoke.

Holding back the tears, Nadeshiko nodded at Kukai's statement while seeing both Megumi and Kazuki looking at the little angels.

"So, what have you named them?" Kazuki asked.

Kukai answered, "Kimberley Lilly Souma for the girl and Takuya Lee Souma for the boy!"

"Those are beautiful names!" Megumi spoke.

"Hello, Kimberley Lilly and Takuya Lee Souma. I'm your daddy!"

"Hello, I'm your mother!"

The babies cooed at the sound of their mother and fathers voices.

"We're finally a family Kukai." Nadeshiko snuggled onto Kukai's shoulder, smiling but exhausted.

"Yeah!" Kukai answered, smiling knowing their family was complete.

**Well, there you have it the babies are finally, born into the world. This has been a great story to work on and I want to thank all the people who have read and reviewed it. **

DAT OTAKU JADA

Magical girl4

AmethysToriii

Kawaiiamy1

Guest


End file.
